


Good Vibrations

by zilia



Series: Evanstan [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Awkwardness, Christmas, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Smut, Toppy!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: A Christmas mix-up has some unexpected results.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/gifts).



> This is a Christmas fic for my wonderful beta, Claudia_flies, who requested top Sebastian, pining, misunderstandings, and sexy times. I hope this is everything you hoped for, my dear!

The best thing about an Evans family Christmas is that it has so many great things about it that it’s hard to say what the best one is. For Chris, it started at 5am with his nephew jumping on his bed and yelling “IT’S CHRISTMAS!” in his ear, then there was morning Mass, followed by hours in the kitchen making himself useful as part of a prep team for dinner, ferrying glasses of wine and cups of coffee between family members, peeling vegetables under the watchful eye of his mom, and then the dinner itself, a long-drawn-out event with many courses, each of them more delicious than the last. They had spent the afternoon sitting (OK, maybe napping) on the couch watching Disney movies, before coffee, a game of charades, and an extensive bedtime procedure for the kids. Another excellent family Christmas, in other words. But all day, Chris has been looking forward to giving Scott the gag gift he’s had for him ever since October, when Scarlett sent him an email with the subject line “God bless America” and a link to the biggest, widest, reddest-whitest-and-bluest vibrator he’d ever seen, complete with a Captain America shield design tastefully emblazoned on the tip.

 

He’d placed an order immediately.

 

Now it’s all wrapped up and waiting under the tree, along with a selection of fruit-flavoured lubes, and he’s been waiting for hours for a chance to see the look on Scott’s face when he opens it. He’d gone for it several times during the day and Chris had had to stop him, protecting the innocent eyes of the majority of his family. But now it’s just him, Scott, and their sisters, and they’ve all had a few glasses of wine and have moved onto the Scotch, and it seems that the perfect moment has finally arrived. He fetches the gift – wrapped in tasteful-looking paper with no hint of what’s inside it – and throws himself down onto the couch next to Scott.

 

“Open it, open it!” he pleads, jostling his brother’s arm and imperilling the liquid in his glass. He can barely keep himself still now that the prospect of seeing his long-imagined prank paying off is within his reach.

 

“You have, like, no chill,” Scott complains, shielding his drink and shifting as far away as he can, which isn’t far; it’s a small couch.

 

“Go on!”

 

He’s almost breathless with excitement, rocking backwards and forwards on the couch. This is _the best_ gift. Scott is going to love it and hate it and think it’s the funniest thing ever. He will be the best brother. None of his siblings are going to come close to this achievement.

 

“OK, OK.” Scott sets down his glass carefully and holds out his hands. “I’m deducting points for how much of a jerk you’re being, though.”

 

Chris passes it over, an uncontrollable grin spreading over his face, and Scott starts to open it exaggeratedly slowly, tearing it inch by inch, all the while fixing Chris with an obnoxious expression that kind of makes Chris want to punch him.

 

“Come on, man.”

 

Scott continues to tear the paper little by little, and Chris can barely stand it. Finally, the wrapping falls off, and Scott looks down at his prize. His expression changes from the obnoxious grin to confusion.

 

“What the fuck?” he says. “Seriously, man? After all that build-up, I was expecting something a bit more exciting than this.”

 

“What?”

 

Scott raises the pile in his hands. “A book? Chocolates? You could have just given this to me earlier.”

 

Shanna rolls her eyes. “Seriously, Chris, that’s such a waste. I had an _awesome_ idea for Scott that would have been much better.”

 

“No, wait,” Chris says, feeling as though the couch and perhaps the entire world is slipping out from underneath him, “that’s not that I got you.”

 

“Well, it’s what I just opened, buddy,” Scott says, taking a closer look. “Aw, _man_ , I don’t even _like_ sci-fi.”

 

Chris’s blood is starting to run cold, as though all of his blood has suddenly turned to ice.

 

“Sci-fi?” he whispers.

 

“Yeah. But the chocolates are OK. Fruity.”

 

Something, somewhere, has gone horribly wrong.

 

***

 

The thing is – the horrible, mind-meltingly terrible awful thing is – that the vibrator and the lube were not the only Christmas presents Chris had bought in October.

 

He fled the scene as soon as he regained the power of standing, leaving his confused brother and sisters behind. Now he’s sitting on his bed in the dark, knees pulled up to his chest, the only light in the room from the screen of his cell phone, where he’s been rereading the text messages he exchanged with Sebastian early this morning that now suddenly make a lot more sense.

 

S: i’m about to open your gift! thanks so much, it’s gonna make spending christmas on my own so much better :)

C: no problem. hope you like it, i wanted to get you something really personal :)

S: you’re awesome

S: ok, opening now

S: omg

S: omg you shouldn’t have

S: ‘something personal’ omg you’re a riot

S: really gonna enjoy this ;) good thing i’m on my own all day

C: i’m so glad!

C: you haven’t got it already?

S: no, i didn’t even know about them.

C: found it a couple of months ago and got it specially for you :)

S: did you do this for all your friends? mackie get one too?

C: no, just you. you're special haha.

S: and they’re my favourite flavours ;)

C: thought they might been a good way to spend an afternoon :)

S: so glad i’ve got the day to myself haha

S: i think we should talk about this though

S: i mean i’ve been thinking about it for a while but wasn’t sure how to say it

S: can i see you after christmas?

C: yeah, sure.

S: how about later this week? wednesday?

C: will you have finished it by then?

S: probably several times ;) but you can always bring more.

C: ok! I’ll drive over wednesday morning.

C: oops, gotta go, family stuff. talk to you later?

S: yeah sure, i’ll keep myself busy haha ;)

S: thanks again x

 

He’d thought at the time that some of Sebastian’s responses had been a bit odd, but his mom had yelled for him to come help in the kitchen, and he’d had to abandon the conversation before he’d had a chance to think about it. Sebastian hasn’t texted him since, and Chris is torn between phoning him immediately to confess everything or sending a message to Marvel asking them to recast Steve Rogers and then burning his phone, changing his name, and leaving the country.

 

Instead, he turns his phone off, just so he won’t have to look at it any more, and lies down.

 

There’s a knock at the door.

 

“Chris?”

 

It’s Carly.

 

“Chris, are you OK?”

 

He makes an inarticulate groaning noise in the hope that she’ll go away.

 

“Chris.”

 

Carly opens the door and flicks the light on, which makes him groan again and pull a pillow over his face. She ignores him and comes to sit by him on the bed, tugging at the pillow. He grips it more determinedly.

 

“So I’m guessing that that present wasn’t supposed to end up with Scott.”

 

If he takes a couple of really deep breaths through the pillow right now, perhaps he’ll suffocate and he won’t have to have this conversation, or any subsequent conversations.

 

“Unless there’s also an official document in there changing Scott’s name to Sebastian.”

 

The pillow method isn’t working.

 

“Because the author has written ‘Dear Sebastian, hope you enjoy this,’ on the front page of the book and signed it.”

There’s a pause while the fact that his sister is working this out sinks in.

 

“So what probably happened is that Scott got Sebastian’s present and Sebastian got Scott’s present.”

 

She’s doing really well keeping up this conversation by herself, especially when every fibre of Chris’s being is currently focused on transcending his mortal existence and melting into the bedclothes.

 

“And this is probably a problem because one, whatever you gave Scott was obviously something really scandalous and embarrassing, and two, you’ve had a massive crush on Sebastian for years and now you’ve made yourself look kind of an idiot to him.”

 

“I do _not_ have a crush on Sebastian!” Chris squawks indignantly, sitting up, all thoughts of transcending mortal existence forgotten.

 

Carly fixes him with a pitying, big-sister-knows-best kind of look.

 

“I don’t think there’s anyone in this family, including the kids, who doesn’t know you have a crush on Sebastian, Chris.”

 

Chris opens his mouth and closes it again, because really, it’s pointless to deny it. He’s been head-over-heels for Sebastian ever since they started working together on _Captain America: The First Avenger_ , and it’s only got worse with time.

 

“Do you think he knows?”

 

Carly cocks her head, considering.

 

“Depends. What did you send him?”

 

“I don’t have to answer that.”

 

Her look tells him she’ll get it out of him eventually, and she’s probably not wrong, but he can’t talk about it now, he just can’t.

 

“OK, so it was something _really_ bad.”

 

He nods, face flushing crimson all over again at the thought of it.

 

“Is there a chance he might not have gotten it?”

 

“He’s already opened it,” Chris whispers, and saying it out loud makes a fresh wave of horror crash over him.

 

“Have you spoken to him?”

 

“We texted. He wants to talk about it. On Wednesday.”

 

“Oh God. It’s a present that needs _discussing_?” Chris glares at her, reminding her that she should be in caring mode, and she snaps back. “OK. Fine. He wants to talk, so go talk to him. I’m sure you can explain that it was just a mix-up. He’s a good guy, he won’t mind. Will he see the funny side?”

 

“I think…I think he liked it,” Chris says, still in a whisper.

 

“So there’s no problem, right?” Carly asks, looking confused. “He wasn’t upset. He liked it, even. Can’t you just laugh about it and move on?”

 

Historically, Chris’s brain has not been very good at letting him laugh about things and move on.

 

“Seriously, Chris, it’s a bit awkward, I get that, but he clearly doesn’t mind, and it could happen to anyone. Why don’t you just go see him on Wednesday, give him his real present, and then talk it out? Who knows, you might even get around to telling him about that you’ve been carrying a torch for him that’s the size of the Empire State Building.”

 

Chris opens his mouth to reply, makes some croaking sounds that do not approximate words, and looks helplessly at his sister for a few seconds, hoping that she’ll give him some of that Carly wisdom that’s never failed him before. Her face softens; she’s always been one for tough love, but Chris knows he can rely on her when he really needs her.

 

“I know this kind of stuff is tough for you, and it sucks that it didn’t go as you planned it, but it kind of sounds like it might work out in your favour this time. Give yourself a chance to be happy, Chris.”

 

She reaches out and wraps an arm around him, and he sinks into the touch, resting his head on her shoulder. They sit like that for a moment while he takes a few deep breaths, trying to urge his brain to quiet down.

 

“Good talk,” she says, deciding enough is enough, and she pats him on the shoulder and rises. When she gets to the door, she turns back for a moment.

 

“Hey Chris? Go get him,” she grins, and Chris throws the pillow at her.

 

***

 

Despite what some of his critics say – and Chris doesn’t read those reviews anyway, no, definitely not – he _is_ a pretty good actor, because he does a really _fantastic_ impression of someone who isn’t obsessing about the fact that he accidentally sent a gigantic vibrator emblazoned with the American flag to the man he’s (apparently really obviously) been in love with for the past few years. How he gets through the time between Christmas night and Wednesday morning, he’ll never really know, but it’s probably through a combination of his crazy family taking up most of his attention and viciously suppressing the rest of it with alcohol.

 

He can’t bring himself to contact Sebastian again. Somehow he feels like he has to explain this and atone for what he did wrong in person (he blames Catholic school for this). And what would he say anyway? If Sebastian wants to talk, they can talk. And then he’ll get around to that changing-his-name-and-leaving-the-country thing. Perhaps Chris Pine will be amenable to taking over his role as Steve Rogers for the remainder of his contract. People confuse them all the time, right? Maybe they won’t even notice.

 

So suddenly it’s Wednesday morning and he’s up at 6 because he’s been awake since 4. If he leaves early, he tells himself, he’ll miss the traffic and arrive at a civilised time _._ He had a text message from Sebastian last night that said _really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow ;)_ , and he’d responded with a wimpily neutral _haha yeah me too!_ because he couldn’t think of what else to say. He shoots Sebastian another message just before getting behind the wheel – _setting off now see you in 5 hours or so_ – and then, because he’s an adult and can do whatever he wants to, he puts a compilation of his favourite Disney songs on the stereo and sings himself hoarse all the way down the freeway to take his mind off how anxious he’s feeling.

 

Once he gets to the city, parking takes up all his concentration, and then it’s just a matter of willing himself to leave the car and convince his legs to take him as far as Sebastian’s apartment. He has to make a conscious effort not to hang his head like a condemned man as he walks, chanting _it was a mix-up, it’s a funny story, we can laugh this off, it’s not going to be weird_ in his head like a meditation mantra. When he releases his death grip on the re-wrapped book and chocolates to press the doorbell, his finger leaves a smear of sweat behind it.

 

Sebastian buzzes him in immediately, and Chris climbs the stairs up to his front door as though his legs are made of lead. Once he gets to the right floor, he sees him leaning against the door, dressed impeccably as always in a soft-looking grey sweater, a pair of jeans that appears to have been painted on, and black slippers.

 

They look at each other for a moment, and Chris fumbles frantically for the right way to open this conversation.

 

“Um, hey, hi, how…” he starts, like a motorcycle revving up, and Sebastian watches him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You want some coffee?” he asks, taking pity on him.

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

He follows him inside and watches as he puts on a pot of coffee. There’s a small island in the middle of Sebastian’s kitchen, and he positions himself on the other side of it, hoping that it’ll create a safety barrier between them so that Sebastian doesn’t punch him or something. He doesn’t have the faintest idea how he’s going to begin this conversation. _Hi Seb, how are you, sorry I gave you a sex toy modelled after my Avengers character_ seems like it would be overly forward, so he just stands in a dumb kind of silence, still gripping the present.

 

“What’s that?” Sebastian asks, gesturing to it.

 

“It’s your Christmas present.”

 

“But you already got me something,” Sebastian drawls, and there’s the beginning of a smirk on his lips. God damn it, he looks so good. Chris gathers his courage.

 

“Yeah, that…that wasn’t what I meant to get you.”

 

Sebastian’s mouth slides slightly, and the smile slips from his eyes.

 

“No?”

 

“No. It was a mistake.”

 

“A mistake?” Sebastian’s face falls even further as he takes in Chris’s sombre demeanour. “So, what, you’ve changed your mind?”

 

 _Changed my mind about what?_ Chris thinks desperately. He can see Sebastian closing himself off before his eyes, the polite, protective, almost-imperceptible veil he’s seen when interviewers have asked him questions that are too personal descending over his face, and he scrambles to explain.

 

“It was an accident, Seb, I’m so sorry. It was…it was a _joke_ present, for Scott, and I got the tags confused and sent it to you instead, and I’m _so so_ sorry, and we can never talk about it again…”

 

“Chris.”

 

“…you never have to talk to _me_ again, it’s OK, next time we’re on set you can just ignore me, Marvel can probably make it so we don’t have many scenes together or something, and trailers in different places on the set, or I could leave, and…”

 

“Chris.”

 

“…I can totally understand if you’re really offended and if you hate me, that’s OK, it was such a dumb thing do to, but please, you have to believe me, it was a total accident, I didn’t mean…”

 

“ _Chris_. Shh.”

 

Sebastian quoting his own words back to him from a long-ago interview gives Chris pause.

 

“You gonna let me get a word in edgeways now?”

 

Mutely, Chris nods.

 

“So at first I thought it was a joke. A good joke!” Sebastian says, putting up a hand to forestall Chris’s protests, “But a joke. But then we started texting, and I thought maybe that I wasn’t the only one. Thought maybe you were trying to tell me something. You know, like one of those Christmas miracles?” His tone is light, teasing, but not mocking, and his expression is open again; tentative, hopeful.

 

“The only one what? Trying to tell you _what_?”

 

Sebastian sighs fondly.

 

“Chris, I’ve had a crush on you for years.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Basically since I met you. I’ve been trying to fight it, trying to _hide_ it, but then I got your present and I thought maybe you felt something too…but then if it was a mistake…”

 

“No. No, no, no, no. No.”

 

“’No,’ what?”

 

“No, it wasn’t…I mean, _yes,_ it _was_ a mistake, but no, I do.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do. Yeah. Yeah, definitely.”

 

They look at each other goofily for a moment. Chris is sure that he could have handled this more smoothly, but for now, with Sebastian smiling at him like that, the journey seems infinitely less important than the destination.

 

“So, um…” It’s been long enough now that one of them should probably say something. “Did you actually, um…you know…”

 

“Did I use it?”

 

Chris nods, flushing crimson.

 

“Of course I did. I mean, you _did_ give it to me. And Christmas was a long and lonely day.” A full smirk is now playing around Sebastian’s lips. “It’s not even my first one.”

 

“No?” Chris squeaks, mouth suddenly dry.

 

“No,” Sebastian confirms. “But it’s definitely the _best_ one I’ve ever used. Really has that personal touch, y’know?”

 

Chris wants to punch him.

 

“You’ve never tried one?”

 

He shakes his head mutely.

 

“Never?”

 

He would feel like an inexperienced idiot, but he has literally no fucks left to give when he’s the full focus of Sebastian’s attention like this. He’d never ever _thought_ of using a vibrator on himself before this moment, but that suddenly seems like a massive oversight, judging by the way all of his blood has rushed straight to his dick during the course of this conversation.

 

“Oh, you’re gonna _love_ it,” Sebastian purrs, his grey eyes darkening. “It feels so good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. So, here’s what we’re gonna do,” Sebastian continues, his voice so measured and even. “We’re gonna try it out, on you. See how you like it. And then, if you like it, if you _really_ like it, I’m going to fuck you. What do you think?”

 

Chris is incapable of speech. He’s so powerfully turned-on, he can barely keep on his feet.

 

“Um, yeah,” he flusters, “yeah, that’s fine. That sounds great. Really great.” And he’s talking too much.

 

Across the counter, Sebastian leans forward, right into his personal space, and just stays there for a moment, looking Chris in the eye. His gaze is steady, unwavering for several seconds, and Chris, holding his nerve, leans in, and kisses him.

 

It’s a good kiss.

 

Actually, it’s a _great_ kiss.

 

Sebastian hums against his lips, and Chris tilts his head so he can press their faces closer together. Sebastian’s tongue feels _so good_ in his mouth. He kisses so confidently; it makes Chris’s lips tingle. He lets go of the present he’d forgotten he’d been holding so he can reach up and cup Sebastian’s face in his hands and keep their mouths together. He can’t even reach most of Sebastian’s body like this and it’s still pretty much the hottest kiss he’s ever had.

 

“Wanna come to the bedroom?” Sebastian asks, when they finally come up for air. Chris chases his lips, unwilling to give up the contact.

 

“Yeah,” he says into Sebastian’s mouth, and Sebastian laughs.

 

“Gonna have to stop kissing me then.”

 

Chris would vault the counter, but that would probably be dangerous with such an insistent hard-on, so he reluctantly releases Sebastian and lets himself be led to the bedroom. Once they’re inside, he turns around and lets Sebastian kiss him again, this time being sure to get as much bodily contact with him as possible. Sebastian’s hands fall to his waist, keeping him close, and Chris lets his fingers find the hem of that soft grey sweater.

 

“You wanna take it off?” Sebastian asks, his voice muffled by Chris’s lips.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Chris hums, and Sebastian lets go of him and raises his arms so that Chris can help him. He can see that all of Sebastian’s preparation for the next movie is beginning to pay off; he’s put on some more muscle and his abs are looking great, so great that Chris wants to spend a few minutes running his eyes and also maybe his tongue over them.

 

“Hey,” Sebastian says, grinning. “Show you mine if you show me yours?” and Chris obligingly takes off his shirt and starts on his jeans, getting the first two buttons of his fly undone and then shoving them down impatiently over his hips before toeing off his sneakers. Sebastian follows his lead, wrestling with his own jeans and kicking them off with a flourish to reveal a beautiful, impressive erection that Chris was _not_ expecting to see this soon.

 

“You’re not wearing any underwear.”

 

“OK, so, number one, I’m in my own home, and number two, I was waiting for a guy who recently gave me a giant vibrator and a set of flavoured lube. I think I was within my rights to be complacent.”

 

Chris laughs. “You’ve got a point.”

 

“So, you wanna return the favour?” He gives a pointed look at Chris’s boxers, and Chris feels his dick getting wet just at the intensity of it. Before he can think too much about it, he pushes down his boxers and then straightens up.

 

They have another one of those moments where they just stare at each other again, and then Sebastian clears his throat.

 

“You look…” he starts, and then breaks off, looking away. Chris takes a couple of steps forward and tilts Sebastian’s head up so he can kiss him again. They’re both completely naked, and the warmth of Sebastian’s body is driving Chris crazy. He can’t stop running his fingers over his skin, up and down his back, over his chest, down to the swell of his ass.

 

“Hey,” Sebastian nips his jaw, and Chris gives a shudder of pleasure. “Are you sure you want this, Chris? I know you’ve never done this before, and now I know you weren’t exactly expecting this to happen…are you sure it’s not going too fast? We can just do this if you like, there’s no need to rush anything, not if…”

 

“Not if this is gonna be more than a one-time thing?” Chris asks.

 

“It’s not, right?” Sebastian sounds more anxious than he’d probably like to admit, so Chris hastens to reassure him.

 

“It’s not.”

 

“ _Good,_ because I know this is all about the, um, _novelty version_ right now, but I really want to try the genuine article sometime, yeah?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Definitely,_ ” Sebastian says fervently. “And…and I really like you.”

 

“I like you too, you jerk.”

 

Sebastian slaps him playfully on the ass. “OK, _jerk_ , if you’re sure about this, you can get on the bed.”

 

Chris goes immediately, lying down on his front, his face buried in pillows that smell deliciously of Sebastian.

 

“Beautiful,” Sebastian murmurs. “You’re so much better-looking from the back.” He sniggers at Chris’s indignant sound and rummages in a drawer in his nightstand. “So, do you want pomegranate, blueberry, or papaya?”

 

“Who makes papaya-flavoured lube?”

 

“Who _buys_ papaya-flavoured lube?”

 

This silences him for a second. In truth, he hadn’t really looked at the flavours when buying the box; it had been more about the shock value than anything else.   

 

“Not papaya. I’m not sure my ass is ready for that. Umm…blueberry?”

 

“Blueberry it is.” Sebastian selects the bottle and closes the drawer. “Hey, do you wanna turn over? That way I can see your face.”

 

“Thought I was better-looking from the back?” Chris reminds him, but he goes; it’s much more comfortable than craning his neck to look at Sebastian.

 

“Maybe I lied. Besides, when you’re like this,” Sebastian pauses, and runs light fingers over Chris’s dick, “I can touch _this._ ”

 

“I’m convinced.”

 

“Pass me a pillow?” Sebastian asks, and Chris dutifully does. Sebastian positions it under his hips so that they’re slightly raised, and then guides his knees apart. Chris’s cock is still pulsingly hard, with a large drop of precome beading at the tip.

 

Sebastian settles himself between Chris’s legs and licks it up, eyes locked with Chris’s as he does so.

 

“You taste good,” he murmurs.

 

“Better than papaya?”

 

“Better than _anything._ ”

 

“Ohhhhhhh,” Chris moans, as Sebastian licks him again. “That’s good, Seb, that’s _so_ good.”

 

“So many things I want to do with you,” Sebastian says. “Taste you. Lick you. Suck you. _Fuck_ you.” Chris shudders. “But now…I’m going to touch you. You’ve gotta tell me how it feels, OK? If you don’t like it, you need to tell me.”

 

Chris nods, and Sebastian flips open the cap of the lube and drizzles some on his fingers.

 

“I’m gonna go slow,” he says, as he strokes over Chris’s asshole. “Nice and slow. Work you open, get you ready.” As he speaks, he starts teasing, circling around the sensitive skin, letting just the tip of one finger slip inside him. It’s slick and wet; Chris fights with himself not to resist the intrusion, to breathe deeply.

 

“Might feel a bit weird at first,” Sebastian continues, still teasing, still stroking. “That’s why we’ll go slow. Plus, have you seen the size of that thing? Don’t wanna break you in half.”

 

Chris moans at the way Sebastian’s talking to him, his body incrementally relaxing as he keeps playing with him. “I told you, it was meant to be a _joke_.”

 

“Felt pretty serious to me.” Sebastian reaches to the head of the bed and produces the item in question from under a pillow. It’s comically, almost horrifyingly large, the red, white and blue stripes subtly augmented with flashes of glitter and vein-like ridges. The thought that it’s been inside Sebastian and will shortly be inside him makes Chris squirm on Sebastian’s fingers.

 

“Huh.” Sebastian places the vibrator onto Chris’s pelvis, side-by-side with his actual dick “Doesn’t look much like you. Didn’t they model it from life?” As he speaks, he slides a finger further into Chris, and Chris gasps.

 

“Ahhh, _fuck,_ Seb…”

 

“Really all that they have in common is the size,” Sebastian continues, working the tip of another finger alongside the first, massaging, stretching. He’s talking shit; the vibrator is _much_ bigger than Chris, though he’s never had anything to feel shy about in that department. Chris does appreciate the compliment, however.

 

“Did you…what was it like?” he asks, pushing back into Sebastian’s fingers. The touch still burns, but it’s dulled now, and the feeling of slowly opening up to him is like nothing else he’s ever experienced. Sebastian is _inside his body._ Nobody else has ever done this to him.

 

“It was so good, Chris. So big. Felt so good, getting myself open, getting it inside me. Spent pretty much all day in here, getting myself off, thinking about you.” Sebastian’s movements are more extensive inside him now, coaxing Chris’s body to open wider and wider for him as he adds a third finger. When he brushes against a particular spot, Chris yelps, a bright flash of sensation spreading through his balls and right to his dick.

 

“Ah! Ahhhh,” he cries, and Sebastian grins.

 

“Feel good?” he asks, still working that spot, and Chris jolts again, his dick dribbling precome.

 

“Feels fucking _amazing._ ”

 

“I bet I can get you to feel better.” Sebastian reaches over and holds the vibrator up. “Reckon you’re ready for this, if we go slow?”

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“OK.” He slides his fingers out, and Chris whines before he can stop himself.

 

“Hey, it’s OK,” Sebastian says. “Here.” He strokes a generous amount of lube up and down the shaft, then lines it up against Chris’s hole, and Chris’s hips rock inadvertently down, seeking the contact.

 

“You’re so eager for it, it’s beautiful. Look at you, spread out like this for me, trusting me to do this to you. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

 

He goes slowly, and Chris whimpers. It feels _so big_ , so much more than just fingers, and he breathes deeply, shuddering with each exhale as his body adjusts to the stretch. He can feel his eyes starting to water. Sebastian is endlessly patient, gentling him through it; he rests a hand on Chris’s hip to hold him steady, thumb rubbing comforting circles on his stomach.

 

“You feel OK?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Seb…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

Sebastian keeps pushing in, still so slowly. It takes a few minutes as Chris adjusts, and Sebastian lets him, soothing him and praising him, telling him how beautiful he looks, how gorgeous, how sexy. His words make Chris’s head feel light, like part of him isn’t there at all, and he can’t think of anything except the fullness in his ass and the quiet in his brain.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Sebastian says, and they lock eyes at the use of the endearment, the sincerity of it blazing a direct line into Chris’s heart. _Seb_. “How do you feel?”

 

“Feels amazing. So full, so good.”

 

“ _God bless America_ ,” Sebastian says, voice deadpan and eyes twinkling, and Chris cracks up laughing, his body shaking, the movements making the vibrator jostle against his prostate.

 

“Pretty sure that could get you deported,” he wheezes, riding out the stretch and the fullness and the overwhelming headrush of being the focus of Sebastian’s attention that joins the assault on his senses.

 

“Pretty sure I’m an American citizen, _buddy_ ,” Sebastian counters, and then he switches the vibrator on.

 

Pleasure explodes through Chris’s body, zipping up his spine like an electric charge. He closes his eyes and throws himself back into the pillows. The feeling is relentless, flooding him, and he shouts when he feels Sebastian’s fingers grip his cock and start to fist him roughly. Seconds later, he’s coming, gushing all over Sebastian’s hand and his own body, crying out wordlessly as his brain shorts out completely.

 

***

 

“So, what did you _actually_ get me?”

 

Sebastian is snuggling up against him, head resting on Chris’s chest, a blanket thrown carelessly over them both that Chris has no recollection of him finding. His brain still feels kind of fuzzy, but his body feels _fantastic._

 

“What?”

 

 “What did you actually get me, if giving me this was an accident?”

 

“Oh. A book called _Too Like The Lightning_. I went to see the author talking about it and thought you’d like it. I told her about you and she signed it for me. That’s why I said it was personal.”

 

“Huh,” Sebastian says. “Excellent choice. Been meaning to read that.” Then he claps his hand to his mouth in such an exaggerated gesture of horror that Chris is alarmed.

 

“What? _What?_ ”

 

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Sebastian says dramatically, eyes glittering with mischief. “I just realised. I think I sent your present to my mother.”

 

Chris would like to punch him, but really, he’s very comfortable where he is.

 

“How am I ever going to make it up to you?” Sebastian continues, putting more melodrama into it than should be possible for anyone. “What if you never speak to me again? What if –?”

 

With a Herculean effort, Chris reaches over and claps a hand over Sebastian’s mouth.

 

“You know what?” he says, planting a kiss on his brow. “I think I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.”


End file.
